


Public Transportation

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock doesn't understand public transport





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"John…"

"Yes, Sherlock?" the doctor called from the bedroom, rolling his eyes at the whining tone of his bratty boyfriend. 

"This… public transport thing."

"What about it?" He sighed, leaning against the bedroom doorframe. Why did Sherlock insist on going through his laptop?

"Buses and trains."

"Yes. I'm well aware what public transport is."

The detective got to his feet and paced to the window, plucking up his violin as he went. "I understand with cabs, you pay because they take you where you ask them to."

"Sherlock, has this got a point? I'm trying to pack for this little excursion your brother has put us on."

"Buses and trains, why do they make you pay so much money? It makes no sense."

John stepped into the room, more fully, his hands sliding into his jean pockets. "It makes perfect sense."

Sherlock dropped his violin on his chair and spun around. "No it doesn't. Buses and trains have certain routes they have to follow, right?"

"Yes…"

"All around the country or whatever England is."

John rolled his eyes yet again, deciding to play along for the moment. 

"Carry on."

"If buses and trains are going certain places anyway, why do they feel the need to make you pay? Why can't they just give you a lift?"

John barked out a laughed, grabbing Sherlock by the collar of his suit for a kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me, babe."

"I don't?"

The doctor shook his head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You don't. Now come and help me pack."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'll answer it, if you get your arse in the bedroom. It is your brother we are helping out here."

Sherlock made a point of puffing heavily and stropped off in the bedroom's direction. 

"Toddler!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."


End file.
